The Nightmare
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: CLaude and Sebastian spending the night together. Claude has an intense nightmare.


((Just something a little short I wanted to type.))

It was a nice cool night. Claude was lying down with Sebastian in bed at the Trancy manor. Claude looked up at the ceiling. "Sebastian. I was wondering. How often do you sleep?" Sebastian looked over at him with those red ruby eyes. "Hm? Well. I would say once every few months. If I have nothing better to do at night. Which is not very often."

Claude nodded. "I see. Do you ever. Dream about anything?" Claude set his hands over his chest and crossed them together. He looked off into the distance as he stared at the ceiling. Like he was in another world.

"Well just the usual demon dreams, my past lives, lost memories and such. You know, the usual. What about you?" Sebastian sat up slightly and looked over at Claude setting his head on his hand as his elbow rested on his pillow.

Claude shut his eyes half way and tapped his finger slightly. "Nothing. I dream about nothing at all." Claude looked at Sebastian with a slight smile. "You should rest Sebastian. Really. You need it."

Sebastian blinked. "Oh. Well. I suppose. It is about the time for me to rest for a little bit." Sebastian smiled and yawned. He lied back down and closed his eyes. "You should sleep to Claude. You look like you need it." Sebastian chuckles.

Claude chuckles lightly and smiles. "No no. I do not ever sleep really. Not even for a luxury when I have nothing better to do. I can not sleep. It is not worth it." Claude sighed and glanced back up at the ceiling.

Sebastian frowned and was concerned for his spider. He drew small circles over his chest. "Well. You have to try and sleep. I am here with you. I promise nothing bad will happen or anything. Just try to rest. Pleeeeeease?" Sebastian gave him puppy dog eyes.

Claude sighed. "Alright. Alright. Stop with the eyes please. I shall try to sleep. Alright?" Sebastian smiled brightly and got comfy next to him. "Thank you Claude." He smiled and leaned his head on Claude's chest and closed his eyes.

Claude took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." Claude closed his eyes. The two butlers fell asleep after about 5 minutes. Sebastian slept peacefully with a smile set upon his face. But Claude was a bit tense. He twitched ever so lightly a few times. Claude moved his head around slightly.

Sebastian snored lightly his mouth partly open. He breathed ever so lightly his chest rising a bit as he slept. He had curled up slightly. His knees were near his stomach and he had set his hands on Claude's stomach.

Claude had his eyes shut tight. he started to sweat slightly on his forehead. He moved his head around slightly. He started to mumble to himself. He shifted slightly around and whimpered.

Sebastian slowly opened his eyes and looked at Claude who looked as if he was having a bad nightmare. Sebastian shook Claude slightly trying to wake him up. "Claude. Wake up. Claude. Please. Come on. Get up."

Claude started to breathe heavily and move around kicking his legs slightly. He started to move and move around. He started to talk. "St-stop. Pl-please." He whimpered slightly. "I-I am a good boy. Good."

Sebastian sat up more and was starting to worry about him. "Claude! Get up! Claude?" Sebastian grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

Claude tried to get Sebastian away from him. He tries to push him off thinking it was someone else. "Le-leave me alone! I-I can't take it anymore!" Claude sniffled as tears ran down his face. He tried to get away from Sebastian.

Sebastian blinked and watched as Claude tried to push away from him. He was getting really worried about him. He wasn't sure what to do. The only thing he would try to do is wake him up. He propped himself on top of Claude and shook him. "Claude! Stop this! Wake up!"

Claude yelled slightly and tried to push him off again. "N-no! Le-leave me alone! Ge-get away! da-dad! I-I am a good boy." Claude gasped as Sebastian set himself on top of him. He squirmed around even more and breathed more heavy and grabbed his wrists trying to get his hands off of him. "Leave me alone!" Claude sobbed slightly and tried to move Sebastian of him. "I do-do not want, to. Hmmm. Daddy. Please."

Sebastian watched Claude struggle with his dream. "Claude. I am not your father. what has he done to you that is so bad? Claude. Please speak to me. Wake up." Sebastian looked at his wrists as Claude tightened his grip a little bit.

Claude jumps up and yells and starts to breathe heavily and look around. He looked at Sebastian in a panic. He gulped and started to calm down a little bit. He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

Sebastian jumped slightly and got off of Claude and looks at him. He had never ever EVER! Seen Claude act in such a way. He actually cried. Claude cried. He was scared, frightened, and on edge. Sebastian set his hand on Claude's shoulder. "Claude?"

Claude jumped slightly and looked at Sebastian. "Se-Sebastian?" Claude looked a mess. His glasses were half way off his face. His hair was a mess his eyes were trembling.

Sebastian soothed his hair back and adjusted his glasses on the Spider's face. "It is alright. I am here. Now. What is the matter? what were you dreaming about?"

Claude looked away slightly. "It. Was. About my father. But. It is nothing I want to talk about." Claude sighed.

Sebastian hugged him tight. "Do not worry. You do not have to talk about it. We do not have to sleep if it causes you so much pain. We can stay up together and talk. It's alright."

Claude smiled lightly. "If that is alright with you. Thank you Sebastian."

Sebastian smiles and kisses his cheek. "No problem. I love you know. As long as you are alright now."

Claude smiles. The two butlers lie back down and stay up and talk to each other. after about an hour they actually had fallen back asleep. Claude was cuddled close to Sebastian. His dreams were pleasant this time around. He smiled and slept peacefully along with Sebastian.


End file.
